


Never Enough

by 7Threes



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul :re
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Threes/pseuds/7Threes
Summary: Read the poem and decide where the story goes by commenting.





	1. Chapter 1

What is love?

Is it the longing to bleed for another?

The willingness to be sundered?

Why do we cherish?

We are inherently fragile beings,

All doomed to exist.

We will all soon perish.

I am afraid of dying without being known,

Where my legacy is unshown,

My thoughts lost forever in the tides,

My everything flowing down time.

I am afraid of the sanguine.

Her gentle and drafty limbs lifting my image.

I'm afraid of the future,

As I am a twisted creature.

Aren't we all, though?

Humanity is another animal, sentient like all of us.

I lack the same trust for them.

I once sat with them, and long to again.

I was swallowed by the sanguine, my image tainted forever twisted.

The decedent still show even in this world,

And I have sought a bridge.

I found the light at the end of this tunnel,

But they on their own have their own struggles.

It's never been enough just to live.

I wish to live peacefully.

For that, I am selfish.


	2. Die Verwandlung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A symbolic and difficult to comprehend work of writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Verwandlung is the original german name for The Metamorphosis.

Kaneki played his cello with the song, looking over into the violin section to see Gregor's sister smiling at him.

The crowd was a mirror, but Kaneki wasn't in the reflection; a giant vermin in his place. Many arms pushing down on the strings, he couldn't stand to sit upright anymore.

He fell to the floor, and realized he had taken form of a vermin himself. He crawled all over the floor and through the legs of the musicians to meet the conductor.

He was wearing a nice white suit despite his broad build, but he also had a mask on.

Kaneki looked to the orchestra to see it was all made up of people he knew and cherished.

The conductor is wearing a hockey mask.

When the music should stop, he makes them keep playing. They start sweating, and they don't ever stop until they die.

The orchestra plucks, headless.

Kaneki looks back to the crowd to find reflections of masked friends, the conductor instead has luscious purple hair flowing over her shoulders.

She looks back at Kaneki through the mirror, blood tracing her soft and supple lips.

The choir walks in and drives out the orchestra, stepping on them and overpowering them with their voices. Of course, they try to stomp on his crooked form to drive out the vermin; all but one.

The man's coat is wet and his shoulder is torn into. He offers a hand and smiles.

His friends play with knives around him when he takes his hand. He is treated as sick, and he hates it. His skin is cut into, everything examined thoroughly.

By the time the morphine is gone, Kaneki is screaming because of the conductor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger for the next chapter, to be sure. I'm trying to make a psychological angst. Is it working?


	3. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Amon wasn't captured by Aogiri but Kaneki still fights Arima and gets stabbed through the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama, we all go to hell.

He doesn't even remember his name, but he knows his face stings; eyes left for someone else and he's so cold. His skin tightly hugged his bones, and his stomach roared with hunger and cramped to the point that he must crawl into himself so at least the pain is less.

What a pitiful existence befell Kaneki, where instead of dying he still lived.

He forgot himself, just knows that he's in great pain and misses so many unknown faces. He wished he could call out someone's name in hope they would save him, but much like his own name; he forgot.

So he sobs lightly in the corner, shivering and twitching and shaking as his breaths quicken and his absent eyes sting.

Then someone stands in front of the cold window of his cold door. He can sense the change in heat obviously, because of the damned cold. He didn't know who it was, for his eyes were gone and his normally acute ears rang loud with jeers.

Kaneki-- _Nameless_ \-- turns to face the glass, not really knowing why. He can't see, most actions other than curling and crying are by instinct. Being mostly reduced to an animal in captivity, so Nameless was left to himself; his least desired company.

"Look at you."

The man spoke.

"This is pathetic."

Nameless believed the man was a hallucination at that point. Those words he always heard, so why is the man so special? He isn't.

"You were once enigmatic to me, and still are. I came for answers but I don't think I can trust you have all the answers now."

The man, _hallucination_ , continued.

 _"Answer..._ ngh _... me... this..."_

Nameless struggled out quietly, and faintly.

_"Who... am... I?"_


End file.
